ANGUSTIA NOCTURNA
by selenewinchester
Summary: Dean se despierta en la noche luego de los sucesos del 6 x 19 y Sam está allí para él. Como siempre ha sido. Como siempre será. Brotherly love. Angst Dean!


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo con una pequeña historia de poco más de mil palabras sobre el 6x19 y lo que la visión de Mary suscitó en los hermanos Winchester. Tal vez sea un tema bastante trillado, tal vez sea demasiado dulce y mueran por exceso de azúcar o tal vez piensen que soy reiterativa u obsesiva. Y la verdad es que no sé si autodenominarme así, pero que me encantan las escenas brotherly love, me encantan. Y si éstas tienen un poco de angst (Dean) mejor aún. Así que este capi me dio la oportunidad de unir el amor de hermanos con el angst de Dean al recordar a su madre… Ustedes juzguen lo que ha salido. Espero con ansiedad sus comentarios… Y sí, sí. Ya sé. Debería estar terminando "Ilusión", "Sueños" o traduciendo más historias, pero no pude con mi genio (insertar emoticón "silba distraída"). Y si por mí hubiera sido hubiera puesto más angst en la historia, pero preferí ser medida y dejarlo librado a vuestra imaginación. ¿Qué les parece? **

**ANGUSTIA NOCTURNA**

Se acostaron temprano, casi no hablaron. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A Sam lo despertó un sonido extraño. En la penumbra de la habitación, descubrió que ese sonido provenía de su hermano. Era Dean que probablemente soñaba con Mary, que tal vez tenía una pesadilla. Los pequeños quejidos le indicaban que su sueño no era agradable. El encuentro con Eva y su presentación en la piel de su madre había sido un trago muy difícil para ambos, pero sobre todo para Dean, que cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Mary, sentía una profunda daga clavarse hondo en su corazón.

Esta vez, el dolor había calado muy profundo aunque el mayor jamás lo iba a reconocer. Sam se movió ligeramente en su cama, tratando de agudizar el oído; oyó la respiración de Dean acelerarse y eso le quitó la duda: realmente estaba dormido, y estaba teniendo una pesadilla, tan fea como las que tuvo durante meses cuando regresó del Infierno. Hizo un ademán para levantarse a despertarlo cuando un grito ahogado le indicó que su hermano había despertado. Sam deseaba encender la luz, hablar con él, ayudarlo, consolarlo como Dean había hecho con él cuando Jessica murió, pero no se atrevió. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba ser consolado, que odiaba los momentos sentimentales, así que optó por hacerse el dormido, como cuando eran pequeños y él no quería que John o Dean supieran que él estaba oyendo sus conversaciones en susurros, contando la última cacería o el monstruo que estaban cazando en ese momento.

Dean se levantó pesadamente, suspiró y luego –lentamente- se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación. La abrió y se asomó al balcón, donde permaneció algunos momentos en silencio, como si el aire helado de la noche le pudiera ayudar a calmar el desasosiego y la angustia que sentía. Volteó a mirar a su hermano que dormía y luego entró a la habitación, en la penumbra previa al amanecer halló la petaca que siempre llevaba consigo y sentándose en la cama le dio un gran trago. Inclinó la cabeza y luego dijo:

- Ya no necesitas simular, Sam. Sé que estás despierto.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que respondió Sam. No se movió. Tal vez pudiera engañar a su hermano y evitarle la incomodidad de tener que hablar de sus sentimientos.

- Saaam, vamos Sam. Sé que estás despierto. No me puedes engañar. Olvídalo. Sé que estás buscando tener tu momento sentimental, hermanito. Pues bien, aquí estoy –agregó el rubio con voz pastosa.

- Dean –fue todo lo que dijo Sam, sin poder seguir con su simulación.

El aludido alzó su petaca en silencioso brindis hacia su hermano y bebió otra vez.

- Yo… yo –las palabras no brotaban de la garganta de Sam con facilidad porque temía decir lo que realmente sentía.

- Sí, fue terrible y sí me dolió. ¿Conforme? –se le adelantó el rubio sabiendo adonde apuntaba el menor.

- No quería saber eso… yo.. en realidad quería decirte que lamento todo esto –mintió Sam.

Dean negó con la cabeza, abatido, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Sé que no es eso lo que quieres decirme, pero te lo agradezco, hermano.

Dean se le quedó mirando sin decir palabra. Parpadeó dos o tres veces, tragó saliva y luego le dijo:

- Yo no estaría tan seguro que sea así, Sam. Creo que tú no imaginas lo que siento. Azazel no sólo me quitó a mamá, sino que me robó mi infancia. Ese día crecí de pronto. Tuve que transformarme en amigo de papá, en hermano mayor. Y no había nadie para consolarme, para ayudarme. Tuve que abrirme camino en la vida prácticamente solo, viendo como la soledad y la tristeza consumían a papá. Tú, en cambio creciste en un ambiente extraño, pero no tuviste que lamentar la muerte de nadie. Mamá era apenas una idea para ti. Ni siquiera imaginabas lo que significaba tener una madre. Y lo peor es que estos monstruos saben lo que hemos padecido, y se aprovechan de ello, y estoy harto de que usen a mamá para atacarnos, para destruirnos. Y sí, tienes razón, esto es mucho más que simple dolor. Ha sido terrible, y te lo digo en serio, hermano. Estoy cansado –finalizó Dean sacudiendo su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo –cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sam- y se quedó allí sentado, muy quieto, pensativo.

Sam tomó la manta que tenía sobre su cama, se acercó a su hermano y en silencio lo cubrió con ella, en un gesto fraternal. Decidió que era suficiente. Aspiró aire y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes qué, Dean? Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero yo también tengo mi versión de la historia. Te dije que lo lamentaba y ahora te diré por qué: lo que lamento es no haber podido conocer a mamá, no haber disfrutado de sus sándwiches, que no me mimara de noche al arroparme ni que me llevara a ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños. Tú tuviste todo eso, por poco tiempo, pero lo tuviste. Y me gustaría cambiar de lugar contigo y poder llevar conmigo esos recuerdos que sé que te lastiman. Pero los tienes contigo y para siempre. Llevas a mamá en tu interior y nadie jamás podrá quitarte eso –finalizó el menor con los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Dean habló:

- Yo también lo lamento, Sammy. A mí también me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mamá, y creo que su muerte te duele tanto como a mí.

El menor asintió enfáticamente, luego agregó:

- No importa, hermano. Juntos hemos superado todo eso y superaremos lo que se presente.

Dean lo miró con mirada agradecida. Su pequeño Sammy tenía ese don: decir las palabras justas en el momento preciso. Apagó la luz que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y le dijo quedamente al menor:

- Es hora de dormir, hermano. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Sam asintió en la oscuridad y regresó a su cama, donde por fin concilió el sueño sabiendo que nada lo interrumpiría, porque estaba seguro, estaba con su hermano mayor.

FIN


End file.
